duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernova Black Hole Thanatos
Supernova Black Hole Thanatos is the single weakest Phoenix in the real game but one of the strongest final bosses in Duel Masters Lore. It is also one of the reasons why background story creature strength does not correspond to the strength of the real card. Story After the created Dragons in all civilizations, the civilizations and the Dragons united with each other and battled the Phoenixes who were invading the world. The alliance forces had high hopes, but the astronomically powerful Phoenixes were not bickering at all. Then there was Time Changer, Space-Time Engineer who went to the past and prevented Universe from awakening, but one last and worst Phoenix; the Phoenix who governed despair, Supernova Black Hole Thanatos appeared to prevent the allied forces from preventing the awakening of Universe. When it appeared, it drained the life force of all allied forces and became stronger and stronger when fought. However, in the same time the Universe released a miracle; the only Phoenix who helped the civilizations, the Phoenix who governed hope, Supernova Bigbang Anastathis appeared and fought Thanatos. The 2 forces shattered the earth and space and defeated each other and after they collided with each other, a massive explosion occurs and the apocalyptic progress of the world stopped. After then, Gods appeared and started hunting down the remaining Phoenixes. Powers Blackhole Thanatos has the nightmarish ability to absorb life and create blackholes that suck all enemies in. It is also invincible and would just become stronger and larger when fought. Card Explanation Unfortunately, despite its almighty stature in the background story and its badass artwork, it's among one of the most laughable and weakest high rarity cards in Duel Masters history, and it won't be suprising if it would be in the Seven Heroes series of Junk Rares/Junk Cards. At first, the base spec of this card. It is a Galaxy Vortex Phoenix that costed 8 mana and had 13000 power, and evolved from a slew of "Evil" creatures. (Ironically, they were all heroes of Spectacle Nova) The races to evolve this creature on, which are s, , s and have no shortage of lightweight creatures. However, its high cost leaves it much to be desired, as Phoenixes are usually a minimum of cost 4 and maximum of cost 7, and the only one that costed 7, Supernova Neptune Shutrom, can decide the outcome of the match all by itself. Cost 8 is already over the board considering how difficult is it to gather evolution bait for it. But if it was really very powerful just like it did in the background story, we will be praising it like god here right now, albeit like all phoenixes are fun deck limited. Unfortunately it does not. Its first effect and major effect is that when you put it into the battle zone, it removes all cards under all evolution creatures and puts them into the graveyard. To be exact while there are a lot of evolution creatures in the Revolution Saga to Revolution Final metagame, none of them ever used the cards under it, and if the player ever sees a card that does so he's very likely dead already because cards like this can often win the game all by itself. In fact if you would do this to Redzone, Roaring Invasion or Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie, you are simply feeding the opponent with more graveyard fodder. So, this ability is pointless. Speaking in the good side, it does remove the cards under itself, so on the next turn it is possible to summon Ultimate Galaxy Universe for a quick win. However, if you will have to resort to this, there are more effective Universe Extra Win combos that you could use. Then to the second ability, Goal Life Gate. Should this creature by destroyed (Not leave the battle zone! I warn you.), you return any number of Tyranno Drakes, Grand Devils, Brave Spirits and Deep Marines from the graveyard to your hand. Then you put thanatos into the bottom of the deck. This is totally pointless since you won't need graveyard recovery by the time you can summon Thanatos and your opponent can just nullify that by discarding your recovered cards or bouncing Thanatos. With a weak card power like this, Grand Devil decks would prefer Supernova Neptune Shutrom or and Tyranno Drakes would already had other finishers such as . Unfortunately, this card is a literal waste of its background story creature power and just like Emperor Quazla, a final boss slot. In fact, stuff like this, along with the crud contents of , are one of the reasons why Spectacle Nova is the darkest age of Duel Masters. A more suitable effect of this card would be: While it might not be meta, with this effect it would still make some really good fun deck material and people will enjoy it. Anime While it did not appear in the canon anime, the final boss of Supernova: Duel Masters Flash, used it aginst as his trump card. Obviously before him was Supernova Neptune Shutrom and it's much more powerful..... Category:Antagonists Category:Phoenix Category:Evolution Creature Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters